<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doubts of the breathless prayer by evelyn_prechan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618498">Doubts of the breathless prayer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelyn_prechan/pseuds/evelyn_prechan'>evelyn_prechan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Behind the Scenes, Crisis of Faith, First Kiss, Historical References, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelyn_prechan/pseuds/evelyn_prechan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тысячелетия назад Кроули позволил сомнениям омрачить его мысли и нашел собратьев, которые их разделяли, а потом смотрел на то, как его крылья сгорают в океане кипящей серы.<br/>Он не хочет такой судьбы для Азирафаэля.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doubts of the breathless prayer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Окна в книжном магазине темны - свет потушен, и дверь закрыта на ключ. </p><p>Кроули стоит на другой стороне улицы и ждет. </p><p>Ждет он долго — несколько часов, пока лондонский вечер не превращается в ночь. Зажигаются огни фонарей, люди постепенно исчезают с улиц Сохо, но окна остаются темными. </p><p>Он уходит перед рассветом. </p><p> </p><p>В следующий раз он приходит туда спустя десять лет.  </p><p>От Азирафаэля не было никаких вестей. Они и раньше могли не видеться десятилетиями, но обменивались посланиями, передавая просьбы и задания — Соглашение действовало бесперебойно. “Приветствую, мой дорогой друг! Пишу тебе с просьбой помочь с одном деликатном деле — в Шропшире сгорела церковь, и необходимо благословить новую… Можешь рассчитывать на мою помощь, я с радостью окажу тебе услугу. Жду твоего ответа”. “Азирафаэль, дело сделано. В Париже проходят студенческие забастовки, и необходимо добавить огонька — ты знаешь, о чем я. Пожалуйста, не связывайся с огнем сам, но им нужно об этом догадаться — и как можно скорее… Рассчитаемся позже”. Сотни записок, тысячи сообщениями, передаваемых посыльными на словах, на бумаге, почтовыми голубями, а позже и телеграммами (к которым Азирафаэль так и не привык), но с 1873 года Кроули не получал ни слова. Как бы ни был он крепко обижен, в Кроули теплится надежда на то, что Азирафаэль не всерьез имел в виду их “братание”. “Братание”! Откуда он взял это древнее, искусственное слово, которое даже близко не описывало то, что было между ними. Хуже оскорбления и представить было нельзя!  </p><p>Поэтому он стоит у книжного в 1928 году, спустя десять лет после окончания Первой Мировой и ждет, пока зажгутся огни. </p><p>В этот раз он дожидается.  </p><p>Маленький, неверный огонек света — кто-то наверху зажег керосиновую лампу — и через несколько минут Кроули стоит у двери, глядя на табличку с часами работы и не решается взяться за дверную ручку — войти или нет? </p><p>В конце концов он решает уйти. Может быть, он на самом деле не хочет этой встречи. </p><p>Просто хочет убедиться, что Азирафаэль все еще там. </p><p> </p><p>Он приходит через два года — не может удержаться. Это праздничная суббота, День Памяти, и он знает, что в магазине должно быть много покупателей. Не то чтобы Кроули планирует затеряться среди них, но огорошить Азирафаэля неожиданным появлением было бы изящным решением — быстро скрыться он бы не успел. </p><p>Он заходит, о чем сразу извещает дверной колокольчик. </p><p>Он сразу же видит Азирафаэля — его светлая фигура в глубине зала невольно приковывает взгляд. Их глаза встречаются. </p><p>Кроули на секунду затапливает волна облегчения. Ангел выглядит так же, как и всегда — источает негу и спокойствие. В очках, съехавших на кончик носа, с взъерошенными волосами и рассеянным взглядом, который становится пронзительным, едва он понимает, кого видит перед собой. </p><p>Кроули неуверенно машет рукой ему рукой, закрывая дверь. </p><p>Несколько посетителей оборачиваются, но после еле слышного щелчка пальцев тут же возвращаются к книгам. </p><p>Кроули решает, что не стоит терять времени. Он направляется к Азирафаэлю, с волнением замечая, как сжаты его губы. </p><p>— Это я, — он машет рукой и старается выглядеть беззаботным. — Я проходил мимо, и решил зайти, раз уж ты не отвечаешь на мои записки… </p><p>— Уходи, Кроули, — Азирафаэль отворачивается к книжным полкам, и Кроули замечает, как его пальцы подрагивают. </p><p>Его руки тянутся к очкам, но он вовремя останавливается — они не одни.  </p><p>— Я хотел, — он пытается говорить как можно более непринужденно, — попросить тебя об услуге — мне нужно в Америку, там кризис, сам понимаешь, меня там ждут… </p><p>— Это все еще может быть опасно, — шепчет Азирафаэль, делая акцент на слове “опасно”, но Кроули слышит только шепот, и мурашки пробегают по его шее. </p><p>— Что изменилось? — порывисто говорит он, наклоняясь ниже. — Я не прошу тебя о святой воде, — продолжает он. — Я справлюсь сам, что-нибудь придумаю. Просто… Наверное, я привык к тому, что мы друг друга выручаем. Мне сложно справляться одному, — он спохватывается. Не нужно, чтобы Азирафаэль думал, что он должен только давать, а не получать. — Сам знаешь, ты можешь просить, о чем хочешь. </p><p>Азирафаэль молчит. Его руки лежат на пыльном сборнике средневековой персидской поэзии, и он в задумчивости проводит пальцем по корешку. </p><p>— Ты вводишь меня в искушение, — сдавленно замечает он. </p><p>Кроули замирает, пораженный, не веря своим ушам. </p><p>— Я не должен заставлять людей лгать, воровать, прелюбодействовать. Мне кажется, я видел слишком много зла. Я… хочу отдохнуть. </p><p>Кроули молчит. Ему не хочется верить, что их Соглашение может прекратиться сейчас. Этого просто не может быть, иначе… Что ему остается? Вечность, наполненная одиночеством на Земле? </p><p>— В 1914 году я запросил отчет Свыше. Я взывал к Архангелам, я боялся, что настал Апокалипсис, а они были обязаны протрубить сбор, но я не слышал Глас, не получал распоряжений. Люди сделали это сами. Они травили друг друга, убивали в несметных количествах, и я получил выговор за то, что душ, которые попали в Рай, было слишком мало, потому что… Немногие покаялись перед смертью. Многие из тех, кто покаялся, выжили. Ты же знаешь, я был там. </p><p>Кроули знает. Было бы глупо отрицать то, что он искал Азирафаэля. В этой человеческой мясорубке он искал следы божественного тепла и ангельского сияния, и слышал разговоры о капеллане, который творил чудеса — как оказалось, буквально — и спас бесчисленное множество солдат силой веры в божественное милосердие. </p><p>— Я больше не могу сомневаться. Всевышняя не слышала молитвы тех, кто ждал ее, они регистрировались входящим счетчиком, но молитвы выживших обнулялись. Наверное, это новая система, может быть, я слишком долго провел здесь или просто забыл… Я не должен был спасать смертных, это не имело значения. Ни здесь, ни там. Я не буду спасать, я не буду проклинать. Ангелы не должны быть милосердны, это природа Всевышней. </p><p>Азирафаэль поворачивается к Кроули. Его взгляд потух. </p><p>— Они ведут учет моим чудесам. Я слишком расточителен, так сказала Михаил. </p><p>Кроули молчит и замечает, что даже пыль, кажется, зависает в воздухе, отмечая этот момент времени. </p><p>— Лучше будет, если я останусь в стороне, мой дорогой. </p><p>Никогда еще эти нежные слова не звучали так печально. Кроули пытается оставаться спокойным. </p><p>— Так что… Никакого Соглашения? — он сам не верит в то, что говорит. </p><p>Азирафаэль пытается улыбнуться. </p><p>— Я думаю, что тебе лучше уйти, — говорит он, опуская взгляд в пол. — Я не уверен, но за магазином могут наблюдать. Ты можешь скрыться через заднюю дверь. </p><p>Кроули выходит в темный переулок, и, обогнув мусорные баки, проскальзывает через бакалейную лавку на улицу, к припаркованной Бентли. Азирафаэль ее еще не видел, и это заставляет Кроули вздохнуть — он хотел предложить ему поездку, пикник, похвастаться мягкими сиденьями и головокружительной скоростью в сто сорок километров в час — Азирафаэль был бы в ужасе и восторге. </p><p>Вместо этого он едет в пустую квартиру и в следующую неделю опустошает весь бар, пытаясь не думать о том, что будет дальше. </p><p> </p><p>Через пять лет ему приходит телеграмма: “абердин тчк доктор патрик гибсон вопрос жизни и смерти корь тчк нужно чудо чтобы спасти тчк твой должник тчк”. </p><p>Кроули улыбается. Азирафаэль, который так ненавидит телеграммы, и так щепетилен в выборе слов, тратит лишние пенсы, чтобы написать “твой”. Иллюзия это или нет, но Кроули готов цепляться за последнюю надежду. </p><p> </p><p>В 1936 году Кроули приходит к Азирафаэлю, прихватив подарок — бутылку Таурази, любимого сорта Азирафаэля. Он собирается объяснить свой визит тем, что винные погреба испанского посла в Париже были разграблены, и сотни редких бутылок были разбиты, а те, что уцелели он не смог бы допить один... но сам себе он врать не может. </p><p>Его потребность в том, чтобы видеть Азирафаэля, слышать его голос, обсуждать с ним политику и последние сплетни о королевских семьях (Азирафаэль питал сентиментальную слабость к аристократии, уже немного неприличную для двадцатого века), становилась все сильнее с каждым десятилетием, каждым годом. Кроули не называет этот феномен даже в своих мыслях, боясь кар адских и небесных — в конце концов, нельзя бояться того, что не существует. Но отказаться от этого он не в силах. </p><p>Азирафаэль встречает его, светясь от радости. Он спешно закрывает магазин, зовет Кроули в кабинет, неуклюже протирает бокалы из богемского стекла (хотя немного пыли не повредит Таурази) и усаживает Кроули на диван. </p><p>Азирафаэль рассказывает Кроули о недавно найденных экземплярах Библий, о слухах про Александрийскую библиотеку, об отличном ресторане, открывшемся неподалеку — хозяин немец, и хоть он никогда не любил немецкую кухню — утонченность не свойственна ни баварцам, ни швабцам — устоять против вестфалийских кровяных колбасок он не мог, это так напомнило ему Месопотамию, кто бы мог подумать… </p><p>Кроули рассеянно скользит взглядом по знакомой фигуре, отмечая, что жилет Азирафаэля уже лет сорок как вышел из моды, что часы нуждаются в чистке, и что сам он будто не подозревает, что за окном уже 1936 год. Или делает вид, что не подозревает? </p><p>— В конце концов, в Германии сейчас творится что-то ужасное, — выпаливает Азирафаэль, и его улыбка гаснет. Он решительно делает глоток вина и замолкает. </p><p>Кроули чувствует, что атмосфера изменилась. </p><p>— Бунтовщики из пивнушек пробились во власть? Не опять, а снова. Сколько раз людей обманывали рассказами о былом величии, которого никогда не существовало. </p><p>Азирафаэль грустно улыбается и смотрит на Кроули так пронзительно, что дрожь пробирает его насквозь. Он внезапно понимает, что смотрит не на его Азирафаэля, а на Принципала Азирафаэля, Стража Восточных Врат. </p><p>— Я чувствую столько зла, что при одной мысли об этом заболеваю, — говорит он, наконец. — Не знаю, что из этого выйдет, но… Апокалипсис не планируется, я уже узнавал, — он едко усмехается и делает большой глоток, на секунду прикрывая глаза. — Мне опять посоветовали не лезть куда не следует. Правда… спросили, не твоих ли это рук дело. </p><p>— Я? — Кроули почти теряет дар речи. — К двадцатому веку люди уже переплюнули Ад, и я думал, что ты это знаешь. </p><p>— Я знаю, мой дорогой, что демонская работа, особенно такая ювелирно изящная, как твоя, — Кроули издает неразборчивый звук, но Азирафаэль смеется и грозит ему пальцем, — не пытайся отрицать, я знаю твой почерк… Демонская работа не похоже на это. Но откуда Гавриилу это знать? Он лишь подчеркнул, что это не мое дело, если это не касается борьбы с происками демона. </p><p>Кроули преувеличенно разочарованно разводит руками. </p><p>— Как бы я ни был польщен вниманием от руководителей настолько высокого ранга, — Азирафаэль смеется, ведь слышать восхваления Гавриила из уст Кроули ему еще не приходилось, — я не могу быть везде одновременно. Я только недавно приехал из Америки, помнишь, я тебе говорил… </p><p>— Да, да, — кивает Азирафаэль, и Кроули подозревает, что он имеет смутное представление о Великой Депрессии, и это его не обижает, только беспокоит, — но мысль, которая не дает мне покоя — это не... </p><p>Он оглядывается на дверь. </p><p>— Может, — он придвигается к Кроули, их колени соприкасаются. Кроули вздыхает — чертово вино, оно действительно слишком хорошо, и слишком размывает его самоконтроль, — может ли быть так, что этот… вопрос, — он вздыхает, закрывает глаза, словно не решаясь что-то произнести, — вопрос, который был решен… — И он указывает пальцем вверх. </p><p>Кроули на минуту чувствует дикий, неконтролируемый страх. </p><p>Кроули — демон. Ему положено проклинать Небеса, богохульствовать, ненавидеть ангелов и творить бесчинства на Земле. Демоны — олицетворение зла. Они не боятся Небес. </p><p>Но Кроули испугался не за себя, он испугался за Азирафаэля. </p><p>Что, если крошечный отзвук его слов, ничтожная тень сомнения будет замечена, учена и передана наверх? Что если кто-то решит, что и этого достаточно, чтобы присмотреться к Принципалу Азирафаэлю, который перебарщивает с чудесами, слишком милостив к людям и берет на себя слишком много? Его заберут наверх? Сделают выговор? Заставят покинуть Лондон? А может, поймут, что сомнения — это чересчур для ангела? </p><p>Тысячелетия назад Кроули позволил сомнениям омрачить его мысли и нашел собратьев, которые их разделяли, а потом смотрел на то, как его крылья сгорают в океане кипящей серы.  </p><p>Он не хочет такой судьбы для Азирафаэля. </p><p>— Да что ты, — говорит он преувеличенно бодро, и, не отдавая себе отчет, хлопает его по колену. Ощущение тепла под тканью брюк внезапно отрезвляет его. — Ты слишком хорошо думаешь о своих. Планирование? Ага, конечно. Скорее всего, они сами не ожидали, что дела пойдут так круто, и теперь всячески пытаются это скрыть от высшего начальства. </p><p>Азирафаэль прищуривается. В его глазах яростное желание поверить Кроули, и он старается изо всех сил. </p><p>— Когда им было дело до людей? Ты помнишь последний раз? Этот потоп? Даже Апокалипсис в 1000 году не случился из-за того, что они слишком провозились с планами. </p><p>— Позволю себе заметить, что ваша сторона была не менее виновата в том, что получилось… — пытается возражать Азирафаэль. </p><p>— Да как всегда, — Кроули берет еще одну бутылку и шарит по дивану в поисках штопора. — Но я о том, что люди развиваются очень быстро. Изобретают таблетки, машины, оружие и геноцид. Иногда мы за ними просто не успеваем. </p><p>Он почти победил. Почти стер это беспокойное выражение с его лица. Но Азирафаэль вздыхает. </p><p>— Они не ведают, что творят. Они не могут заглянуть дальше, чем им отмерено, и не думают, что оставят своим потомкам. Может быть, это не их вина, ведь людской век такой короткий, и всеведущими никому из них быть не суждено. </p><p>Он рассеянно отпивает из бокала, который Кроули наполнил до краев. </p><p>— Может быть, если бы Всевышняя не оставила своих детей, а оберегала их материнской любовью, им не хотелось бы воевать. </p><p>Кроули закрывает ему рот ладонью. </p><p>Они пристально смотрят друг на друга. Время как будто остановилось — но это иллюзия. Тикают часы, вдалеке доносится шум улиц, но все, что существует в этот момент — сухие, теплые губы на ладони Кроули, изумленный взгляд Азирафаэля и его бешено колотящееся сердце. </p><p>— Ты не должен сомневаться, Азирафаэль. Ты ангел. </p><p>Кроули выпаливает это раньше, чем успевает подумать, и спохватившись, опускает руку. </p><p>Азирафаэль улыбается, и щеки его заливает румянец. </p><p>— Может быть, я стал слишком похож на человека, — говорит он, отводя взгляд. Его бокал уже пуст. — Но я все так же полон любви и веры, и пожалуйста, не сомневайся в этом. Может быть, я заражен печалью, но это пройдет. </p><p>Он откидывается на спинку дивана. Его мягкие волосы скользят по ткани пиджака Кроули, взгляд блуждает, и все, чего хочется Кроули в этот момент — это наклониться и прижаться губами к его виску. Чувствуют ли ангелы одиночество, если могут чувствовать печаль? </p><p>Демон, который сеет эти чувства, не должен думать, что излечит их одним поцелуем, это не должно так работать.  </p><p>Но Кроули из последних сил давит в себе это человеческое желание. </p><p> </p><p>После 1941 года он избегает Азирафаэля. </p><p>Это было не похоже на Кроули — тем более, что его желание видеть Азирафаэля, говорить с ним, слышать его смех, не уменьшилось. Оно стало его беспокоить. Но Кроули казалось, что после того, как он вручил Азирафаэлю чемодан с книгами пророчеств, между ними что-то неуловимо поменялось. </p><p>К магазину они едут в полной тишине. Кроули молчит — ему всегда было непросто казаться крутым и спокойным в критических ситуациях, да и демоническая магия отнимает много сил. Азирафаэль, кажется, слишком потрясен, чтобы говорить. </p><p>На десятой минуте молчания он склоняет голову набок и внимательно смотрит на Кроули. Тот чувствует его взгляд, но не поворачивает головы, и продолжает следить за дорогой. </p><p>— Это было опасно? — раздается голос Азирафаэля в тишине. </p><p>— Что именно? — отвечает Кроули, пытаясь казаться безразличным. </p><p>— Рассчитать время. Спасти меня. Наверняка они поймут, что после взрыва в церкви на месте воронки уцелел не только ты. Как все это фиксируется? </p><p>Кроули улыбается. </p><p>— У меня большой опыт в таких вещах, и даже 1793 год не был первым разом, когда я немного пошалил с чудесами. Честное слово, Вельзевул не приходит телеграмма каждый раз, когда я спасаю ангела. </p><p>Азирафаэль неловко усмехается. </p><p>— Теперь я понимаю, — и замолкает. </p><p>Напряжение в машине плотное, как осенний туман. До Сохо остается всего пять километров, и Кроули едет медленнее, чем обычно — он не хочет опять смотреть вслед Азирафаэлю и видеть, как тот уходит. Даже несмотря на то, что быть с ним рядом сейчас по какой-то причине тревожно. Ступни Кроули начинают ныть еще сильнее. </p><p>— Я хотел сказать тебе “спасибо”, но это кажется таким несерьезным выражением благодарности, что я в отчаянии — разве так благодарят за спасение жизни. А книги!.. — у Азирафаэля перехватывает дыхание. Кроули кидает на него быстрый взгляд — это что-то новое. Глаза Азирафаэля блестят, он нервно кусает губы, а щеки окрасились неярким румянцем. </p><p>Они, наконец, приехали. Магазин накрыт маскировочными сетками, фонари не горят, и только луна освещает темный перекресток. Кроули паркуется, тушит фары и глушит мотор. </p><p>Азирафаэль медлит. Кажется, он никогда раньше не был таким молчаливым. Кроули знает, что молчит он тогда, когда его сердце ничем не омрачено, а разум спокоен, но сейчас он явно не в своей тарелке, и по своему обыкновению, должен сыпать словами как горохом из мешка — но кажется, что он не может вымолвить ни слова. </p><p>Это невысказанное волнение передается и ему. </p><p>— Надеюсь, мы сможем еще увидеться, — говорит Кроули. Несмотря на то, что Азирафаэль больше не вспоминал об отмене Соглашения, после случая со святой водой Кроули думает о каждой их встрече как о последней. И все же он не может удержаться от того, чтобы не закинуть удочку. </p><p>— О, я бы этого очень хотел, мой дорогой, — со вздохом говорит Азирафаэль, сминая ручку портфеля. Он все еще не торопится. </p><p>Кроули отводит взгляд, окидывая взглядом темную улицу за окнами Бентли — ночь кажется безмятежной, но кто знает — его приятели-демоны любят появляться нежданными и незваными, а когда он поворачивает голову, его губы встречаются с теплыми губами Азирафаэля.  </p><p>Он был здесь, ждал его. Потянулся к нему, чтобы запечатлеть на его щеке дружеский поцелуй благодарности, признательности — человеческий, теплый жест, который Кроули, как знаток человеческой природы должен был расценить правильно. </p><p>Но все пошло не по плану, и голова Кроули кружится от ужаса и восторга. </p><p>Они одновременно вздыхают, и теплое дыхание его ангела обрушивает на Кроули горячую волну блаженства. Он в ступоре и не может отпрянуть, но позволить себе большее — значит, разрушить все и обнаружить себя, и поэтому через две короткие секунды он отстраняется. </p><p>Азирафаэль открывает глаза и румянец на его щеках становится ярче. </p><p>— Я поддался порыву — сегодня я был настолько потрясен, что не очень хорошо обращался со словами, и думал, что мой жест будет понят правильно… </p><p> — Конечно, — поспешно говорит Кроули, — просто это жест больше в духе двора Эдуарда Первого… </p><p>— Да! — улыбается Азирафаэль и тихо смеется. — Как интересно меняются манеры на протяжении веков! То, что было приемлемо раньше, невозможно представить сегодня. </p><p>— Или наоборот, — шепчет Кроули и снимает очки. </p><p>Азирафаэль пристально смотрит ему в глаза. Время будто останавливается. Кроули пытается не представлять, что во всем мире остались только они вдвоем внутри Бентли, чтобы это не стало реальностью — иначе он испортит все еще больше. Но, как ни странно, в глубине души он знает, что Азирафаэль бы понял эту мысль. </p><p>— Или наоборот, — покорно отвечает он. — Время стирает память, а цивилизации сравнивает с песком… </p><p>— А мы все здесь, — задумчиво говорит Кроули и морщится — боль становилась все сильнее. </p><p>— Мы здесь, и можем дождаться рождения чего-то совершенно нового, — продолжает Азирафаэль.  </p><p>Внезапно понимание происходящего оглушает Кроули — ангел не хочет уходить, он хочет продлить этот момент!.. </p><p>— Мой дорогой, — говорит Азирафаэль и резко становится серьезным. — Как твои ноги? Ты сможешь их излечить? </p><p>Кроули смущенно открывает рот и издает звук, отдаленно похожий на кряканье. </p><p>— Честно говоря, нет. Наверное, в этот раз они будут заживать так же, как и у людей. </p><p>Азирафаэль, ни говоря ни слова, откладывает в сторону портфель и кладет руку на бедро Кроули. Он закрывает глаза, делает глубокий вдох, и… </p><p>Кроули затапливает чем-то настолько невыносимым, что он закусывает губу. Это же не повредит ему? Не расколет на тысячу осколков, не оставит от него только пепел и звездную пыль? Разве могут ангельские чудеса приносить не боль, а мучительное ощущение счастья? Ему почти плохо от приступа любви. </p><p>Но все проходит быстро. </p><p>Азирафаэль убирает руку, и Кроули понимает, что ему холодно. Но боль прошла, а вместе с ней и невыносимое ощущение счастья — такое, будто ты сейчас умрешь от распирающего тебя изнутри желания обладать и отдавать. </p><p>Чувствовал ли он подобное — да. Но то, что было сейчас… Будто маленький огонек раздули в лесной пожар с помощью маленькой линзы, а потом все закончилось так резко, словно ты очнулся от прекрасного сна. </p><p>Азирафаэль не смотрит на Кроули. Он суетливо хватается за портфель и шарит по двери Бентли в поисках ручки. Кроули открывает дверь сам, перегнувшись через Азирафаэля в кресле, и ловит на своей шее порывистый вздох. </p><p>— Сегодня вечер невозможных вещей, — говорит Азирафаэль и выбирается из машины. — Я не был уверен, что чудо тебе поможет. </p><p>— Ты мог бы серьезно мне навредить? Не думал, что ангелы способны быть зловредными, — Кроули пытается говорить чуть менее ехидно, чем обычно. </p><p>Азирафаэль смотрит на него ласковым взглядом. </p><p>— Я очень хотел, чтобы твоя боль прошла. Знаешь, что может сделать сила желания?  </p><p>Кроули молчит.  </p><p>Азирафаэль уходит, и Кроули долго смотрит ему вслед. Смотрит как он открывает ключом дверь магазина, заходит внутрь. Он дожидается, как на втором этаже зажигают свет — маленькую керосиновую лампу у окна, и только потом заводит машину и едет обратно. </p><p>Надежда не создана для демонов, но грезить о ней Кроули не может запретить никто, ни Сатана, ни сама Всевышняя. </p><p> </p><p>Не надеясь на помощь Азирафаэля, Кроули решает взять вопрос святой воды в свои руки. </p><p>Он ищет людей, планирует схему ограбления, выбирает церковь, раздает деньги, но появление Азирафаэля в его машине не только отменяет его планы, но и разбивает ему сердце. </p><p>Как можно сделать что-то настолько ужасное и потрясающее одновременно? </p><p>Тем не менее, со святой водой он чувствует себя увереннее. Теперь он может не делать вид, что на Земле его не существует. Он даже позволяет себе немного развлечься и увлекается работой настолько, что создает шедевр — магистраль М25.  </p><p>Жаль, что в Аду эту идею не оценили. Но это только начало. </p><p>Он обрушивает телефонные сети Лондона, и планирует банковский кризис, но два десятилетия затишья заканчиваются однажды ночью, когда ему вручают корзину с ребенком, который возвестит об окончании мира. </p><p>В этот вечер они напиваются так, как не напивались со времен Рима.  </p><p>Все заканчивается тем, что Кроули лежит головой на коленях Азирафаэля, и они вполголоса распевают “Досуг в хорошем обществе”. По мнению Кроули, одна эта песня стоит того, чтобы спасти мир. И утки, и маленькие книжные магазины, и ресторанчики, где готовят только хумус с питой, и подпольные подвалы с винилом… И это ощущение мягкой руки Азирафаэля на его волосах.  </p><p>Азирафаэль отвлекается от воспоминаний о дворе Карла Великого и делает глоток вина. Бокал в его руке опасно наклоняется над лицом Кроули. </p><p> — Мы можем пойти в оперу завтра, — лениво говорит Кроули. — В Ковент-Гардене ставят Травиату, на этот раз это классическая постановка. Или на выставку… </p><p>Азирафаэль вздыхает. Кроули поворачивает голову, чтобы увидеть выражение его лица, но замечает только сжатые губы. </p><p>— Мы можем отвлекаться сколько угодно, пока Земля не исчезнет, — говорит Азирафаэль. Его голос звучит слишком твердо. </p><p>Кроули поднимается, садится рядом и внимательно смотрит Азирафаэлю в глаза. </p><p>— Ты не веришь в то, что Апокалипсис можно остановить? После того, как мы обсудили наш безукоризненный, гениальный план? Который действительно может сработать? Это странно, да, но я сам удивил себя тем, что придумал что-то, от чего все не пойдет прахом. </p><p>Кроули страшно, но ему хочется, чтобы Принципал Азирафаэль, Страж Восточных врат, поверил в то, что он может сделать все, что захочет, что может быть тем, кто спасет существующий порядок вещей. Да, если случится Апокалипсис, Земля перестанет существовать, но они будут жить вечно, и Кроули сможет пережить все без единой царапины, но что это будет существование без Азирафаэля? </p><p>К такому он не готов. </p><p>— Я не думаю, что могу брать на себя ответственность за такие решения, — говорит Азирафаэль. Он отставляет бокал и откидывается на спинку дивана. — Я поступаю правильно, пытаясь спасти человечество, но если их участь уже предрешена, я иду против своих. Это беспокоит меня больше всего. </p><p>Он развязывает бабочку и расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу на воротничке. Кроули забывает дышать — такого он еще не видел. </p><p>Азирафаэль поворачивается к нему и берет его за руку. </p><p>— Скажи мне, — говорит он почти шепотом, и его губы влажно блестят в темноте. — Ты когда-нибудь сомневался в том, что делает тебя демоном? Думал о том, что твоя сущность и определение противоположны твоим желаниям?  </p><p>Конечно, думает Кроули. У меня нет совести, нет души, и я исчадие зла, которое сеет хаос. </p><p>Но я люблю тебя всем сердцем, и хочу сохранить тот мир, в котором ты счастлив. </p><p>Но вместо того, чтобы сказать это, он пожимает руку Азирафаэля.  </p><p>— Я давно уже не думаю о том, что делает меня демоном. Я мог бы сжигать города и убивать людей тысячами, устраивать геноцид и вызывать цунами. И всего ангельского войска не хватило бы, чтобы остановить меня. </p><p>Азирафаэль смеется. </p><p>— Я бы остановил тебя, — говорит он сквозь смех. </p><p>— Ты — да, — отвечает Кроули, улыбаясь. — Потому что ты лучший ангел, которого я знал. Ты знаешь, что значит благо и созидание в его первоначальном значении. </p><p>Азирафаэль опускает голову. </p><p>— Я помню, — говорит он. — Помню, как в самом Начале мы пели хором, восславляя Творение и Всевышнюю, но кажется… Кроме меня, все об этом забыли. Или делают вид, что забыли. Остались только отчеты Департамента ответов на молитвы. </p><p>Кроули думает, что вера Азирафаэля в Высшую Справедливость — не единственное, что должно поддерживать его на плаву. Он должен верить в свою правоту, храбрость, веру в человечество и добро, знать, как Кроули верит в него сам. </p><p>— Может быть, они вспомнят сами, когда Апокалипсис провалится. Посмотрят друг на друга, увидят, какими дураками выставляют себя, и начнут заниматься действительно важными делами. Спасать популяцию панд, например. </p><p>Азирафаэль лукаво улыбается. Его рука возвращается на диван, но блеск в его глазах — веселый, так что Кроули говорит себе перестать переживать из-за этого. </p><p>— Сегодня ты переживал за китов. А теперь панды. </p><p>— Подумай только! Киты, панды, а белые носороги!.. </p><p>— Я больше переживаю из-за разрушения шотландских замков. </p><p>— Вот, а еще метеориты! Честное слово, в последнее время из слишком много, пора уже навести порядок в навигации небесных тел... </p><p>Они продолжают жарко спорить о том, какие проблемы во Вселенной требуют немедленных решений, и в груди Кроули развязывается тугой узел тревоги. Он смотрит на довольного Азирафаэля, на лучики морщинок в уголках глаз и надеется на то, что хотя бы частично стал причиной этой улыбки.   </p><p> </p><p>Кажется, что прошло не одно столетие с тех пор, как Кроули получил корзину с Антихристом от Князей ада — но прошло всего лишь одиннадцать лет, и они сидят рядом на скамейке, распивают бутылку дешевого вина, и ждут автобус до Оксфорда. </p><p>Уцелевшие. Вместе. Спасшие мир и вернувшие его на круги своя. </p><p>Кроули чувствует себя таким уставшим, будто он руками удерживал небесный свод от обрушения. </p><p>Впрочем, в каком-то смысле это не преувеличение. В тот краткий момент, когда судьба Земли зависела от маленького мальчика, ему потребовались вся его демоническая магия и все силы, о которых он даже не подозревал — чтобы остановить время и попытаться внушить Антихристу человеческое, вечное, прекрасное. Этого оказалось достаточно. </p><p>И как бы он ни был счастлив сейчас от того, что все получилось, он слишком измотан и ошарашен, чтобы это осознать. </p><p>Вместо этого он смотрит на Азирафаэля. Это всегда успокаивало его мысли, но сейчас, когда он видит перед собой его профиль в свете фонаря — подумать только, он мог это потерять! — его мягкую растерянную улыбку и растрепанные волосы, его накрывает волной облегчения и радости. </p><p>Подумать только, все было не зря.  </p><p>Делал он это ради людей? Безусловно, да. Люди изумительны и ужасны одновременно, и именно из-за них жить на Земле оказалось невероятно интересно. Делал ли он это ради Земли? Да, земная красота поражала его с первых дней Творения, и он хотел бы сохранить все это в ее бесконечном разнообразии. </p><p>Но Кроули не был ангелом, и мог быть эгоистичным, жадным и ставить свои желания на первое место. </p><p>И сделал он это только ради себя. И Азирафаэля. </p><p>Он понимает, что хочет быть здесь до тех пор, пока не кончится время. Быть здесь вместе с Азирафаэлем, заниматься всеми странными вещами, которые им нравятся, видеть, в каком восторге Азирафаэль от очередной книги, пьесы. Поехать вместе в Италию, где подают устриц с гарумом, как в старые добрые до Рождества Иисуса Назаретянина. Ходить с ним в оперу, на органные концерты, и даже, Сатана их побери, на оратории, и слушать его восторги после. Дарить ему самые редкие книги.  </p><p>И он хочет, чтобы Азирафаэль тоже этого хотел. </p><p>Азирафаэль замечает его взгляд и с улыбкой оборачивается. </p><p>— Я не помню, когда в последний раз ездил в междугородном автобусе. Наверное, это будет очень увлекательно, — говорит он. </p><p>Кроули хмыкает. </p><p>— Познакомишься в другой стороной жизни, ангел. Когда ты в последний раз выбирался из Лондона, мы выезжали в Брайтон на пикник, и я вез тебя в Бентли. </p><p>Его обжигает болью. Странно так привязываться к машине, материальному объекту, но он физически чувствует отсутствие его верной подруги.  </p><p>Азирафаэль вздыхает.  </p><p>— Чудесный автомобиль. Как ты думаешь, мы сможем… ты сможешь найти похожий? </p><p>Кроули отрицательно мотает головой. </p><p>— Нет ничего похожего на эту Бентли. Современные машины… В них нет ни капли стиля. Одна утилитарность и безопасность. </p><p>— Безопасность — это важно, — говорит Азирафаэль, упирая на последнее слово. </p><p>— Ох, да к Сатане ее, — Кроули машет рукой и непроизвольно дергается, когда с его губ срывается имя. — Теперь мне придется ехать в безопасном междугородном автобусе со скоростью 80 километров в час по проселочной дороге. </p><p>— Зато, — добавляет Азирафаэль весело, поднимая палец, — это будет тихая ночная поездка в приятной компании. И ты отдохнешь от вождения. </p><p>Кроули смотрит на него, не отрывая взгляда. Глаза Азирафаэля лучатся заботой и затаенной нежностью, и кажется, будто он хочет сказать что-то еще — губы его распахиваются, но затем так же быстро сжимаются.  </p><p>Автобус приезжает неожиданно быстро. Несмотря на то, что это определенно автобус до Оксфорда, небольшое демонское чудо заставило водителя поехать до самого Лондона без остановок. Чудо в том, что никто в автобусе, включая водителя, не был против такого развития событий.  </p><p> </p><p>В квартире Кроули Азирафаэль чувствует себя неуверенно. Последний раз он был в гостях у кого-то, наверное, лет сто назад, и интерьер для него слишком современный. Он с любопытством озирается, прищуривается, видя эскиз да Винчи, хмурится, глядя на статую борющихся ангелов, неуверенно прикасается к мебели. Кроули приглашает его в гостиную, и Азирафаэль осторожно садится на огромный кожаный диван. На таком диване сложно сидеть с прямой спиной, сложив руки на коленях, но ему это чудесным образом (как же еще!) удается. </p><p>Кроули не успевает открыть рот, чтобы предложить что-нибудь выпить, как Азирафаэль выпаливает:  </p><p>— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь. Я думаю о том же. </p><p>Кроули потрясенно выдыхает. </p><p>— Подожди, ангел. Нельзя такие вещи говорить с порога. Что ты будешь пить?  </p><p>— Виски, — решительно заявляет Азирафаэль. </p><p>Кроули поднимает бровь.  </p><p>— Баллантайнс подойдет? — спрашивает он, доставая бутылку из бара. </p><p>— Все равно, дорогой, иди скорее сюда, — торопливо заявляет Азирафаэль, и сердце Кроули пропускает удар. </p><p>Они устраиваются на разных концах дивана со стаканами в руках. </p><p> — Не верю, что нам сойдет с рук отмена Апокалипсиса. Не знаю, как в Аду делаются дела, но… Гавриил не станет тянуть с наказанием, - Азирафаэль кажется очень взволнованным. — Я думал об этом всю дорогу домой.  </p><p>Кроули не прерывает его. Он тоже думал, как избежать немедленной казни - пытки он как-нибудь вытерпел бы, не первый раз, но думать об Азирафаэле ему было слишком страшно. </p><p>— Я понял, о чем было пророчество, — говорит Азирафаэль, сжимая бокал. — Когда я развоплотился… мне пришлось найти человека, в которого я мог бы вселиться. Это было непросто, но у меня получилось. Естественно, человек не понимал, что происходит, и другие души очень мешали процессу… Дело в том, что мы могли бы… вселиться друг в друга. </p><p>Они на мгновения смотрят друг на друга. Азирафаэль выглядит взвинченным, нервным, даже его кудри кажутся более растрепанными, чем обычно. Он выжидающе смотрит на Кроули и кусает губы. </p><p>— Да, процесс не очень приятный, но я думаю, что, если мы откинем эти сложности, и прибавим к тому, что ты — демон, а демонам положено вселяться в людей… все может получиться. </p><p>— Ты же сам сказал, что мы можем взорваться, ангел, — поспешно отвечает Кроули. У него кружится голова от волнения. — Это может быть очень опасно. </p><p>— Да, дорогой, - говорит Азирафаэль. — Но риск стоит того. Отчего-то я чувствую… я верю в то, что это все получится. </p><p>— Что нам толку от этой веры, ангел? Все, что мы знали раньше, перевернулось с ног на голову. Мы ничего не знаем наверняка кроме того, что наши конторы мечтают от нас избавиться. Во что ты веришь? В Высшую Справедливость? В удачу? В меркурий в пятом доме? </p><p>Азирафаэль внезапно улыбается. </p><p>— Если демоны могут вселяться в тела против воли их обладателя, то мне нужно согласие владельца. Если ты примешь меня, то все получится. </p><p>Кроули заливает внезапной волной желания. Подбор слов Азирафаэля — отдельная тема, но сейчас это звучит как флирт, как приглашение, как признание… </p><p>Ведь по какой-то причине их руки были сплетены всю дорогу до Лондона. </p><p>— А если я соглашусь принять тебя? Отдать свое тело? Ты доверишь мне свое? </p><p>Азирафаэль глубоко вздыхает, закрывает глаза и улыбается. Кроули с удивлением наблюдает за тем, как он садится рядом — все кажется ненастоящим, будто стоит моргнуть — и он проснется.  </p><p>— Дорогой, — говорит он. — Дорогой, — кажется, воздух в комнате сгущается. — Как ты до сих пор не понял, что я готов доверить тебе свое тело, жизнь и бессмертное существование? </p><p>Азирафаэль прикасается ладонью к щеке Кроули.  </p><p>Вселенная замирает. Кроули кажется, что последние несколько часов они провели, вися над туманной пропастью, не зная, что случится, если сделаешь шаг — разобьешься об острые камни или полетишь. </p><p>— Я верю в волю Всевышней, мой дорогой, — шепчет Азирафаэль. — Ты говорил когда-то, что Бог играет в странную смесь покера, маджонга и бейсбола с этим миром, и тогда я был в ужасе от твоих слов. Непостижимый план должен быть, и он не может зависеть от случайностей. Но теперь случайностей накопилось столько, что мне кажется… Если Всевышняя строит планы в соответствии с партиями этой игры, то она определенно поставила на нас, дорогой. И она болеет за нас. </p><p>Кроули молчит, потом спохватывается и открывает рот, чтобы ответить что-то едкое и остроумное, но почему-то все, что вылетает из его рта — это нечленораздельное бормотание. </p><p>— Я устал ждать, пока получу свой приз, — говорит Азирафаэль со стоном и порывисто целует Кроули.  </p><p>Кроули не новичок на Земле, он знает, что такое поцелуи. Приветственные поцелуи, церемонные поцелуи, почтительные поцелуи, кокетливые поцелуи, страстные поцелуи. Ни один из сотен поцелуев, что он получал или дарил не был таким нежным. Он ждал именно этого поцелуя тысячи лет.  </p><p>Казалось бы, что за дело оккультной сущности до движений человеческого тела? Но поцелуй заставляет его сердце ускориться, ускоряет ток крови, дыхание становится рваным, а в голове образуется пустота. </p><p>Его рука зарывается в мягкие кудри ангела, вторую он осторожно кладет на мягкое бедро. Азирафаэль тяжело дышит и прижимается к нему всем телом.  </p><p>— Кроули, — выдыхает Азирафаэль, отстраняясь. Его глаза сияют.  </p><p>— Если я хоть на что-то гожусь в качестве демона, — говорит Кроули, пытаясь говорить уверенно, — если я хоть в чем-то не ошибаюсь, — он выравнивает дыхание. — То я определенно ощущаю сейчас — я не верю, что говорю это — это похоть. </p><p>Вместо ответа Азирафаэль прижимается губами к его уху и шепчет ему старые, давно забытые стишки на латыни. Те самые, не запечатленные в хрониках стишки, что писали на городских стенах и в туалетах, в которых из цензурных слов были только предлоги. Удивительно, какой эффект на него это производит — непристойности, произнесенные этим знакомым голосом, заставляют его вспыхнуть. Кроули даже не успевает спохватиться. </p><p>Ангел выглядит счастливым. </p><p>— Не думал, что демоны умеют краснеть, — довольно заявляет он, хотя румянец выдает в нем собственное смущение. </p><p>— Не знал, что ангелы помнят непристойную поэзию, — отвечает Кроули ехидно. </p><p>Азирафаэль смеется. </p><p>— Почему-то такие вещи лучше всего остаются в памяти. И приходят в голову в нужный момент. </p><p>— Вот о чем ты, значит, думал сейчас. </p><p>Азирафаэль опускает глаза, но тут же снова смотрит на Кроули затуманенным взглядом. О, тут сложно было ошибиться. </p><p>— Я назову это “желанием”. Желанием обладать тобой, — Азирафаэль мотает головой. — Желанием быть с тобой. Скажи, что ты понимаешь меня. </p><p>— Да, — говорит Кроули и целует его в ответ. — Да, да. </p><p> </p><p>Утром Кроули одергивает бабочку и смотрится в зеркало. </p><p>— Послушай, - говорит он в пустоту и ожидает, когда его рот начнет гореть - как и каждый раз, когда он обращался к Ней. — Я не хочу, чтобы он пострадал. </p><p>В этот раз ничего не меняется. Может, Она его не слышит? Но Кроули упорно продолжает. </p><p>— Он верит в тебя, твою волю и милосердие. Для меня спасения нет, но если ты выбрала его своим фаворитом, не дай ему облажаться. Иначе зачем это все? Ты же знаешь, как и я, что он единственный, кто помнит, что значит быть ангелом. И может быть, — он усмехается, — может быть именно потому, что он провел слишком много времени на Земле. </p><p>Он проводит языком по губам. После каждой молитвы он чувствовал на них вкус пепла - напоминание о его Падении, но сейчас вкус на них сладкий - как мальвазия, как цветочный нектар, как губы Азирафаэля. </p><p>Может, потому что раньше он обращался к ней с гневом, а сейчас - с надеждой? </p><p>— В общем, суть ясна. Я мог бы и не говорить, но ты любишь, когда тебя просят напрямую, так? </p><p>Да, Небеса не разверзлись, и громоподобный Глас не обрушился на него. Но Кроули казалось, что его услышали. Сегодня ему хотелось в это верить больше, чем раньше. </p><p>— Я не подведу тебя, мой бесстрашный друг, — он смотрит на лицо Азирафаэля в зеркале и ласково улыбается знакомому отражению.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>